profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Luxu
Luxu (ルシュ, Rushu), also known as Master Luxu (マスター・ルシュ, Masutā Rushu), is the fictional character and deuteragonist from the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a Keyblade Master that appears the χ. He is an apprentice of the Master of Masters. ".''" :—Luxu. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Max Mittelman (English), Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Nit Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography The only one of the Master's disciples who does not receive a copy of the Book of Prophecies. He is bestowed with a Keyblade and a black box before setting out on his journey. Appearance Like the Master of Masters, Luxu is a man wearing a black coat, which completely obscures his features. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Contrary to the Master of Masters, Luxu is quiet and reserved. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: No Name Luxu is a Keyblade Master who is given the No Name by the Master of Masters. As an apprentice of the Master of Masters, Luxu wields a Keyblade that has a dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a horned lion, and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with an eye of darkness. The Keychain is made of small, grey links, and the token is an entangled, grey talisman with an eye of darkness. Unlike the Keyblades of the other apprentices, it lacks Terra's Mark. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past ''Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover Luxu is given a Keyblade forged from his own heart by the "Master of Masters", who takes Luxu, Aced, Ava, Gula, Invi and Ira, as his apprentices. After Luxu passes the Mark of Mastery exam, he achieves the rank of Keyblade Master alongside his fellow apprentices. Meeting with Luxu alone in the Foretellers' Chamber, the Master bestows him with the No Name Keyblade. Luxu addresses the Keyblade as the "Gazing Eye", which is encased within it, though the Master quickly corrects him that it has no name. The Master tells him that the Gazing Eye within the Keyblade belongs to him, and that the No Name must be passed from master to apprentice so that the Gazing Eye can see the future. Luxu realizes that the Book of Prophecies is the result of him successfully completing his role. Unlike the other apprentices, the Master does not give Luxu a copy of the Book of Prophecies, as the former does not want to risk creating any temporal paradoxes. Luxu voices his concerns about fulfilling his role alone and asks what will happen to the Foretellers. The Master assures him not to worry about them, as it is important that Luxu stays out of sight, cautioning Luxu that his role is to simply watch things unfold between the other apprentices. The Master also gives Luxu a black box and warns him that its contents must remain a secret, as well as the fact that Luxu is never allowed to open it. However, with Luxu's brimming curiosity, the Master reveals its contents to him, which shocks Luxu and prompts him question the Master's reasoning for placing what he had inside the box. The Master teases that Luxu will have to wait and see. Luxu then sets out to fulfill his role, disappearing as he travels through the Keyblade Graveyard with the mysterious box and No Name in hand. Synopsis Kingdom Hearts χ With the Keyblade War approaching, Ava seeks out Luxu to locate the Master in hopes of averting the cataclysmic event with the Master's aid. Finding Luxu on the outskirts of Daybreak Town, Ava interrogates him, who explains he is meant to continue on into the future written in the Book of Prophecies and see through the end of the world. Luxu surmises that Ava wants to avoid the Keyblade War and that she had sought him out in order to find the Master, and deems her efforts as useless. Luxu states that the Lost Page is a prophecy that the Foretellers are not aware of and that it is his mission to inherit its secrets. Ava begins to suspect Luxu of being the traitor. Summoning his Keyblade, Luxu proceeds to tell her the truth about the traitor and questions Ava's resolve to stop the Keyblade War when it is unavoidable. Ultimately, Luxu states that even if there was another answer, that would still be the result of the battle and ponders if the Master would rather know how his disciples will guide the keys than the fate of the world. Ava, refusing to believe that the Master would choose them over the world, accuses Luxu to be taking his advantage of the Master's will. Drawing her Keyblade, Ava attacks Luxu, and the clashing of their Keyblades sends a ripple effect throughout Daybreak Town, which tolls the bell that signifies the beginning of the end. Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- With the No Name Keyblade in his hands, Luxu silently observes the conclusion of the Keyblade War, granting the Master of Masters knowledge of the event. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Aced * Ava * Gula * Invi * Ira Etymology Luxu's name is derived from the Latin word "luxuria", or Lust, which is symbolized by a scorpion in the ''Ancrene Wisse. External links * Luxu Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males